date_a_livefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Save My Heart
Save My Heart est l'ending des épisodes 3, 7, 9 et 11 de la première saison. La chanson est interprétée par Iori Nomizu. Liste de pistes La chanson est écrite par Shoko Fujibayashi, composée par Meis Clauson, et arrangée par Hiroshi Uesugi. #SAVE THE WORLD #'Save My Heart' #Strawberry Rain #SAVE THE WORLD (Off Vocal) #Save My Heart (Off Vocal) #Strawberry Rain (Off Vocal) Vidéo Ending = center|400px Audio Personnages Paroles Kanji= モノクロな私の日々 突然君があらわれ 冷たく吹いていた 風が変わる 懸命に君が話す 言葉の意味よりずっと 伝わって来るもの。 これは何だろう? 今まで出会ってきた 人たちと 違っている ココロを奪うんじゃなく 知ろうとしてる Feel Me もしかして君だけが 私の眠り覚ます人? 子どもの頃に 好きだった 絵本のPrinceみたい Touch Me 予感だけど君しか 触れられない 扉がある その手でそっと ノックして 鍵を外し お願い! Save my heart ただ続いて行くだけの 「あした」の意味変わってく 君に逢えるのなら 輝き出す 今なにをしてるんだろう 好きなものは何だろう ふとした時 いつも 君を想う 新しいことはぜんぶ そう君から 始まるの 少しだけ怖いけど 知りたくなる Feel Me もしかして君だけが 私に自由くれる人? 迎えに来たの 片方の靴手がかりにして Touch Me たぶんだけど 私は 君を必要としている その優しさで 連れてって ヒカリの中 お願い! Save my heart 君が微笑む その度 傷跡消えてくように Feel Me もしかして君だけが 私の眠り覚ます人? 子どもの頃に 好きだった 絵本のPrinceみたい Touch Me 予感だけど君しか 触れられない 扉がある その手でそっと ノックして 鍵を外し お願い! Save my heart |-| Romaji= Monokuro na Watashi no hibi Totsuzen kimi ga araware Tsumetaku fuiteita Kaze ga kawaru Kenmei ni kimi ga hanasu Kotoba no imi yori zutto Tsutawatte kuru mono. Kore wa nan darou? Ima made deattekita Hitotachi to chigatteiru Kokoro o ubau nja naku Shirou to shiteru Feel Me moshikashite Kimi dake ga Watashi no nemuri samasu hito? Kodomo no koro ni suki datta ehon no prince mitai Touch Me yokan da kedo kimi shika Furerarenai tobira ga aru Sono te de sotto nokku shite kagi o hazushi Onegai! Save My Heart Tada tsuzuiteyuku dake no "Ashita" no imi kawatteku Kimi ni aeru no nara Kagayakidasu Ima nani o shiteru ndarou Suki na mono wa nan darou Futo shita toki itsumo Kimi o omou Atarashii koto wa zenbu Sou kimi kara hajimaru no Sukoshi dake kowai kedo Shiritaku naru Feel Me moshikashite kimi dake ga Watashi ni jiyuu kureru hito? Mukae ni kita no katahou no kutsu tegakari ni shite Touch Me tabun da kedo watashi wa Kimi o hitsuyou to shiteiru Sono yasashisa de tsurete tte hikari no naka Onegai! Save My Heart Kimi ga hohoemu sono tabi Kizuato kieteku you ni Feel Me moshikashite kimi dake ga Watashi no nemuri samasu hito? Kodomo no koro ni suki datta ehon no prince mitai Touch Me yokan da kedo kimi shika Furerarenai tobira ga aru Sono te de sotto nokku shite kagi o hazushi Onegai! Save My Heart |-| Anglais= In my monochrome days Suddenly, you appeared It was blowing so cold before But now, the wind changes I tried to talk with you hardly Yet, beyond those meaningless words I wanted to convey something to you. What actually was that? We have passed a lot of peoples we encountered so far I don't want my heart got stolen So I want to know how to anticipate it Feel Me, might you be the only one who could wake me up from my slumber? Just like the prince from picture books I admire since child Touch Me, it is hard but if it's not you the door won't be touched Knock it with that hand, get rid of the key and please! Save my heart Just keep on continuing and then the meaning of "tomorrow" will changes If I finally can meet you Everything will be shining bright I wonder if I finally know the thing I loved dear As the time passes away I'm but thinking about you All new things I found is because you started all I'm a bit scared but I want to know all Feel Me, might you be the only one who could give me a freedom? I want to meet you, having half of the pair of shoes is my clue Touch Me, I probably needs you a lot With that kindness, lead me into the light and please! Save my heart You laughs, and then I felt like all my scars disappeared Feel Me, might you be the only one who could wake me up from my slumber? Just like the prince from picture books I admire since child Touch Me, it is hard but if it's not you the door won't be touched Knock it with that hand, get rid of the key and please! Save my heart |-| Français= Catégorie:Ending Catégorie:Saison 01